


Sherlollipops - Ballet

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [134]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet AU, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, dance!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is an extremely talented ballet dancer who despises what he does. The only reason he doesn't chuck it all and become a pirate? His dancing partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Ballet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likingthistoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/gifts).



> likingthistoomuch asked: Ballet
> 
> This is the first in a series of one-word prompts for insomnia flash fics written between four am and six am this morning and posted here after some minor tweaks and edits. Otherwise unbeta'd. This one's a light T for implied sexytimes at the end. Many, many thanks to all my readers and especially those of you who take the time and effort to leave kudos or a comment. I appreciate it so much, you have no idea.

The ballet wouldn’t have been his first choice for a profession. Nor his second, third, fourth or fifth. Or twentieth, for that matter. Frankly he’d rather have been a pirate. But his talent was indisputable, and he’d had it instilled in him practically from birth that one never wasted a talent, even if one despised it.

The only thing that kept him from chucking it all and becoming some sort of consulting detective or what have you – well, aside from the sure knowledge of his parents’ disappointment in him was his current partner. He’d gone through many of them before becoming the male lead at The Royal Ballet Company, and he was just thankful that the current prima ballerina was not only just as driven to perfection as he was, but was also, amazingly enough, able to put up with his arrogance and highhandedness with a great deal of humor.

Humor, he’d discovered as he advanced in his career, was in short shrift in the competitive world of professional dance. The fact that Molly Hooper had retained hers was nothing short of miraculous.

After they’d taken their final set of bows the night of their first performance together, he made sure to show his appreciation for her many fine qualities by dragging her to his dressing room, pressing her against the door, and snogging her senseless.

Luckily for him, Molly was more than interested in allowing him this liberty.

“Took you long enough, Sherlock,” she said, rather breathlessly, when their lips finally parted.

“What can I say, I’m a slow learner,” he replied with a smirk.

Her delighted laugh was the sweetest music he’d ever heard, and when she joined him in his flat for a private dance of the horizontal kind later that night, he decided that perhaps his unloved talent wasn’t quite as much of a burden as he’d always believed it to be.


End file.
